In general, a soft endoscope is provided with a flexible insertion part. A distal end part of the insertion part is provided as a bendable part consisting of a plurality of joint rings arranged in a row. A single or a plurality of control wires (wire members) are received in the insertion part. A basal end part of the control wire is associated with a control knob of a main body of the endoscope. A distal end part of the control wire is associated with the joint rings arranged in a row on the bendable part. By tensioning the control wire through the control knob, the bendable part can remotely curvilinearly controlled.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-104239